


Sleepless Night

by sansapphic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapphic/pseuds/sansapphic
Summary: prompt : sansa/dany “I haven’t slept in ages.”





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> with some au where sansa is the one meeting daenerys in dragonstone

Sansa stood by the window of her cabin. The sea was calm tonight, it did not mean Sansa’s mind was. The past few days were foggy memories of what had been said in the Dragonpit and the swinging movement of Daenerys’ ship. The gods were kind enough for their travel to White Harbour to be peaceful in these troubling times.

When was the last time Sansa had lie down instead of writing letters to her family about the current situation and that her well being was in no way compromised, she could not tell.

She decided that a walk might clear her mind, other activities failing so.

The deck was faintly light by the moon and none of the patrolling Unsullied disturbed her. Only a tired voice.

“Lady Stark.”

The Dragon Queen could not be more beautiful, Sansa had thought once. How wrong had she been.

“It is quite late for a walk. Are you troubled ?” Daenerys asked.

“Visiting the place which brought their family such misery can do that to a person.”

Daenerys hummed in understanding, “Rest might be good for you.”

“I have not slept in ages.” Sansa chuckled, “Nightmares. They happened more often.”

Daenerys took her hand softly, a touch Sansa learned to be familiar with during her time with Daenerys.

“Maybe I could be of some help.”

Both walked peacefully to the Queen’s cabin and Sansa finally let herself fall in Daenerys’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> it is small but i'm happy with what i did
> 
> hope you enjoyed !


End file.
